Metal Bat vs. Yang Xiao Long
mb VS yxl.png|Shakaboy MB vs YXL-4.png|Shakaboy v2 "Hit Me. I Dare You." Metal Bat vs. Yang Xiao Long is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Metal Bat from One Punch Man and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Description Talk about their hair? You'll get clobbered. Talk about their sister? You'll get bashed. Punch them? You will be destroyed. Intro Wiz: In the art of brawling, the main goal is to hurt your opponent more than they hurt you. Boomstick: However, these two hot-blooded, monster-hunting teens will get stronger everytime you hit them. Wiz: Metal Bat, the Ranked 16 S-Class Hero. Boomstick: And Yang Xiao Long, Beacon's Resident Powerhouse. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Metal Bat Boomstick: Ah, Saitama. Everyone's favorite martial artist/rich man in suit fighting bald guy. As far as heroes go, he's pretty chill and can hit pretty close to home...but forget about him, we're talking about someone else. Wiz: In the world of One Punch Man, there is many monsters and beasts that run rampant along the streets. Boomstick: Ranging from giant, homocidal beetle men to...crab monsters? Wiz: In order to keep these monsters from destroying their homes, there is the Heroes Association, a place where all sortWizs of heroes of different ranks can take on threats to cities. Boomstick: So...the Watchtower from Justice League? Wiz: What n-...actually, that makes sense. Anyways, there's a rank so prestigous, that only seventeen people have reached it. The S-Class rank. Boomstick: You might recognize some of your favorites like the esper, Tatsumaki, or the cyborg, Genos. But my personal favorite is a badass who could care less about your well-being. Metal Bat. Wiz: Real name being Bad-'' '''Boomstick: Well, damn, Wiz. He probably didn't choose it.' Wiz: No, no, no. His name is literally "Bad." Boomstick: Well, you know what else is a bad name? Wiz. Wiz: dammit Boomstick his parents named him bad that's literally his name we are not going to have another "that man" sequence I swear to einstein Boomstick: ...Oh...um, ok. Wiz: *Ahem* Anyways, Bad signed up for the Heroes' Association program and thanks to his vigor and hard work, he made it...into the C-Class rank. Boomstick: But more badass fighting put him all the way at the S-Class rank. Wiz: Albeit at the very bottom. Boomstick: What? How is he below Genos? Don't get me wrong, cyborgs are friggin' awesome, but he can't stop falling apart! ' ''Wiz: They gave Bad the choice of any weapon, and he chose an indestructible metal bat. '''Boomstick: Who the hell carries a bat around for a weapon anymore? What is this, the 1970s? Hero Rating: *Ability Type: Weapons *Stamina: 8 *Intelligence: 3 *Justice: 7 *Endurance: 8 *Power: 9 *Popularity: 7 *Effectiveness: 8 *Fighting ability: 9 Wiz: Well, while not as being as comically overpowered as Saitama, Metal Bat is still one of the strongest characters in One Punch Man. Boomstick: Strong enough to take down Dragon level threats with a single swing! And this is without fighting spirit! Wiz: A special ability Metal Bat has is his sheer and utter willpower. Boomstick: Like Green Lantern? Wiz: Of course not! Metal Bat's fighting spirit derives from how much damage he takes. The worse he's hurt, the more his stats increase. Boomstick: Take for instance his fight with the Hero Hunter, Garou. While he was fighting the Senior Centipede, who knocked him across the city and he just kinda brushed it off, he encountered Garou. Already worn out, it looked like it was over for Bad as the Hero Hunter started to beat the crap outta him. Well, at lest it looked like it. Wiz: Garou's attacks didn't seem to hurt or even faze Metal Bat in the slightest while Metal Bat couldn't land a good hit on Garou. The fight didn't reach a decisive end between these two powerful warriors until Metal Bat's little sister, Zenko, interrupted. At that point, Garou left, but during the fight, he himself stated that one hit from Metal Bat could've meant the end for him. Boomstick: And this was after fighting a big ass centipede too! Wiz: But when Bad really wants to get serious, he can pull out his Killin' Moves. Boomstick: What an oh-so creative name! ' ''Wiz: The Dragon Thrashing move consists of Metal Bat unleashing a numerous amount of attacks from his bat. 'Boomstick: The other one is the Savage Tornado, used against Garou, heh, see I rhy-' Wiz: No. '''Boomstick: Screw you, Wiz. Anyway, the move is Metal Bat spinning around so fast, he creates a tornado. Wiz: He's also been shown to have pretty strong mind resistance such as when he was able to shake off a sleeping powder. Feats: *One-shots Demon level threats *Considered Puri-Puri Prisoner slow **Puri outran a falling spaceship *Blitzed Human Garou *Tanked hits from Human Garou **Human Garou curbstomped the Overgrown Rover, who in turn, stomped Genos, Bang, Bomb, and Fubuki *Casually goes against Demon and Dragon Level threats *Hit a 110 pound manhole cover across the city *Ran up the Senior Centipede *Able to figure out a foe's weakness *Fresh haircut *The shockwaves alone from his bat hitting the ground can level buildings *Implied to be on even grounds with the Elder Centipede, a demon level threat **Demon level threats are city or higher *Took on Garou after already fighting a numerous amount of monsters Boomstick: The dude's taken on Dragon and Demon level threats with almost no trouble, can fight Garou after fighting other monsters back-to-back, and is one of the strongest heroes in the Association. Wiz: Yes, Metal Bat is extremely powerful, but he's not without his faults. Weakeness: *Headstrong and stubborn *Lacks ranged attacks *Won't fight in front of Zenko *Fighting Spirit has clear limits *Can clearly be hard to work with *Sensitive about his hair *Is at his strongest when he's at his weakest Boomstick: As cool as he is, the guy is an ass. And his Fighting Spirit can only work so well before one good blow puts him down for good. Wiz: But hey, fighting spirit or not, Bad is still a force to be reckoned with and I feel pity for any who stand in his way. '' mb.gif '' "Demon, Dragon, whatever, just lemme take care of it!" Yang Xiao Long Wiz: Grimm. Rampaging monsters that run rampant throughout the world of Remnant, leaving destruction in their wake. Boomstick: So everyone was like, "Hey, I don't want these giant monsters here!" And so they built the one place where they would find creatures more heartless than Grimm...high school. Wiz: Weren't you the bully at your high school? Boomstick: Oh, yeah! I remember time I chased some nerd around the football field with a lawn mower. Wiz: That was me! Boomstick: Huh. It's a small world. Wiz: Ugh. Anyways, the people who went to this school were training to become Hunters and Huntresses. One special school, Beacon Academy, held a just a special team. Boomstick: Ruby Rose, a girl with a thing for cookies, was the leader, Blake Belladonna was the emo cat lady and common sense of the team, Weiss Schnee was that one popular, mean girl in high school, and my personal favorite is the one that breaks a lotta stuff. Yang Xiao Long. Wiz: Never quite getting to know her mother, Raven Branwen, at a young age, Yang was raised by her father, Taiyang-'' '''Boomstick: Why are all these names so weird? Bad? Taiyang? What's next?' Wiz: And was trained by her legendary uncle, Qrow...who turns into a crow. Boomstick: Ok, he gets a pass cause he likes to drink. I respect that. Wiz: Anyway, through vigorous training, she was put into Beacon Academy. Boomstick: And to get into to Beacon, you have to have a cool weapon. A gun. And Yang has two! In her fists! Wiz: The Ember Celica may just seem like a pair of golden bracelets, but they can extend into powerful gauntlets that fire off rounds of bullets. Orange shellls are for long-range, red are for explosions. She can also use the gauntlets to fire off blasts of kinetic energy. In addition, she can use it to boost herself to faraway places by firing blasts of energy at the ground. Boomstick: It's like a pogo stick with explosions! Wiz: Also, like everyone else in RWBY, Yang can manifest her soul into a physical form called Aura-'' '''Boomstick: Ki.' Wiz: Shut up! Like I was saying, her Aura has many uses such as healing minor wounds, giving her amped strength and durability, and can even block attacks. However, the Aura's best ability is the Sembelance, a limitless, special ability that many Hunters and Huntresses have. Boomstick: Ruby's is speed, Blake's is clones, Weiss' is summoning, and Yang's? GOING SUPER SAIYAN Wiz: *Sigh* Yang's Sembelance is the power to absorb hits that she takes and adds it to her own power doublefold. In addition to her power rising, so does her anger. And when her anger reaches her peak...things tend to catch on fire. Especially when you touch her hair. Don't touch her hair. Boomstick: Yeah, a lot of people have learned why that's a really bad idea. Wiz: Yang's incredible powers are only second to her feats. Feats: *One of the physically strongest characters in RWBY *Punched a Nevermore out of the sky *Casually shakes off explosions *Hit a Nevermore in the eye from hundreds of feet away *Survived 1,400 tons of force via crashing through a pillar desinged to hold bridges *Shook off 50 tons of force when Nora hit her through the roof with a watermelon *When a mech suit only hit her twice, was able to take it out in one punch *Fought Beowolves nonstop for a whole day Wiz: Wheter it be taking several thugs down at once or snapping a Beowoulf's neck with a single blow, Yang is certainly the powerhouse. Like the time where she broke Mercury's leg with a punch. Boomstick: That's aw-''' ''Wiz: Considering Mercury has prosthetic legs-'' '''Boomstick: ...awful yeah what a horrible thing to do i wasnt going to say awesome Wiz: Yang punched through lightweight metals such as aluminum with relative ease. Given that Mercury is 5 feet, 10 inches tall or 70 inches, his legs would take up about 50% of his body. In order for Yang to snap it like that, she would have to punch with at least 9,906 pounds of force! Boomstick: Keep in mind, that wasn't even an angry punch! That was a reaction! What a badass! Wiz: A badass with flaws though. Weakness: *Aura can run out *Fighting style is predictable *Like Metal Bat, strongest at her weakest *Also like Metal Bat, stubborn and headstrong *Can let her emotions get the best of her *Has no arm : Wiz: Yang is certainly no weakling and while her Sembelance is limitless, her Aura isn't and it can be worn out during a long fight. She's also highly predictable as a lot of her fighting revolves around nothing but punching. : Boomstick: But hey, the last girl that messed with Yang got her neck snapped, so I think she can handle herself pretty well. : ' snap.gif ' "I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?" Intermission MB vs YXL set.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLEEE! Pre-Fight Setting: Some city in OPM The streets were ravaged as dead bodies laid all around. Heroes of all shapes and sizes were on the floor, completely motionless, from a rouge Beowulf that had found its way into the downtown part of the city and wreaked havoc. Fortunately, the downtown area had been evacuated, but one litte girl lost her mom in the crowd and tried to hide behind a destroyed wall. However, the Beowulf still smelled her and walked over to the girl It was about to unleash its terror on the little girl when it heard a loud "HEY" behind it. It turned around and saw a young man wielding a baseball bat in hand. No other than the appropriately named Metal Bat. Metal Bat: Alright, you dumb bastard. I'm late for my sister's dance recital, so let's make this quick. The Beowulf turned from the little girl and lunged at the hero, only to be stopped by a bone-crushing blow to the head from the bat. The Grimm fell down dead as Metal Bat walked towards the girl. Metal Bat: You alright, kid? The child nodded as Metal Bat helped her up and went on his way. Metal Bat: Now where was that recit-'' He was stopped mid-sentence by a hand on his shoulder. He grunted in annoyance and turned around to see a teenage girl with flowing yellow hair. '''Yang Xiao Long.' Yang: Hey, there! My name's Yang and I'm from Beacon Academy! I saw you take that Grimm down there and it was pretty nice. I'm here to bring you back to Beacon cause they wanna check you out. Metal Bat: First of all, what the hell is Beacon? Yang: Oh, it's this aca-'' ''Metal: Rhetorical question. Second, I got somewhere to be, so if you don't mind. He started to walk away when he was grabbed by the arm. He growled and saw Yang looking down at him with a glint of anger in her eyes, yet still smiling. Yang: Uh, that wasn't a question. It was a demand. Metal: LISTEN, I GOT SOMEWHERE TO GO! GET AWAY! Yang took her hand off of Metal Bat's arm and smirked. She reeled back her fist and sent him flying into a car, which tipped over with the amount of sheer force. Yang: Now, see, that was a little tap. If you don't want something worse to happen, you'll come with me. Metal Bat, surprisingly only a little shaken up, took a phone out of his pocket and called his lil' sis. Metal: Hey! I know I'm already late, but I got something to take care of. I know, I know, I'll make it up for you. Alright, see ya later. The bat-wielding teen put down his phone and looked towards Yang, bat gripped tightly in hand. Metal: Alright, you want to go? Let's do it then! Yang: I'm down for a little fight! Show me what ya got! FIGHT! The Hero meets the Huntress Bad vs Yan.png Already enraged by the fact that he missed his sister's recital, Bad was the first to attack, running towards Yang with his bat overhead and slamming it down. Luckily for the sister of Ruby, she sidesteps and responds with a blow to Metal Bat's ribs which sends him flying into a wall. To Yang's surprise, Metal Bat gets back up and spits some blood on the floor. Bad: You're telling me I missed my sister's recital for this bullshit? Now, you're really gonna get it. Yang: Hey, you're the one who wanted to fight! With that, Yang jumped in the air using her Ember Cecila towards Metal Bat, fist outstretched. Bad simply put his bat up, causing it to make contact with her fist. Long jumped back and howled in pain. Yang: Why are you just carrying around a bat in the first place, that makes no sense! The Huntresses outstretched her arm to fire rounds of red shots at the Hero, who dodged them while running at Yang. He ducked down while running and once he was close enough, he quickly jerked his head up smashing into to Yang's chin. She started bleeding from her mouth as Metal Bat also took a step back, for his head started to pound in pain from the impact. Yang looked at Bad, wiped the blood from her mouth, and chuckled. Yang: Alright, then. Now I'm going to get serious. Bad: 'Bout time. Bad sudddenly rushed in towards Yang, bat ready to swing, but Yang ducked and when Metal Bat was close enough she picked him up by his waist and slammed him back on the ground pavement. Bad had a loss of breath as Yang stood over him, with a slight sense of pity in her eyes. Yang: Alright, bud. Let's just end this and go our sepa-'' She paused as she realized that Bad had spit in her face. ''Yang: ...Are you serious? Bad: Yep. Grabbing his bat, Metal Bat hit Yang in her thigh, causing her to yelp and keel over in pain while Bad got up and cursed to himself. The S-Class Hero walked over to the Blonde Hero and held the bat over his head. As he brought the bat down, Yang grabbed the weapon, still keeled over. When she stood up to her full height, still holding the weapon, she looked down on Bad via her being 5 feet, 8 inches to his 5 feet, 6 inches. She used her other hand to try to hit him in the face, but Metal Bat shook his arm loose of Yang's grip and swung. Seeing this, Yang jumped out of the way and pulled back her fist. Metal Bat hit nothing and stepped back as instinct. The two walked towards each other, anger in their eyes. yang vs neo.gif Yang: You're really starting to make me mad. Bad: If it'll make you fight better, it's worth it. '' With that, Bad swung at Yang's leg in an attempt to break it, but the latter dodged and headbutted Metal Bat, causing him to reel back. She then followed up by grabbing Metal Bad by his shirt and throwing him into an abandoned building. She walked over to the injured Hero who lying on the ground, covered to his waist in rubble. Yang picked him up by his arm and looked him dead in the eye. ''Yang: So...ready to call it quits? Bad looked up, smirked, and spat in her face again, this time, in got in her mouth. Yang screamed in anger and threw Metal Bat into the wall of the building, but this time, he got up much faster and much angrier. While Yang was still spitting Bad's blood-mixed spit out of her mouth, the S-Class hero quickly ran up hit her in the leg, causing Yang to fall to one knee. Although the knee wasn't broken since Bad didn't go all out, he still it it hard enough to slightly injure her. Luckily for her, her Aura healed the minor injury, so she could quickly run behind Bad and try a suplex. However, Metal Bat used his weapon to hold himself up before he hit the floor; he then proceeded to give it a push so he could propel himself back to his feet. With the Huntress' hands still around his waist, Yang instead lifted Metal Bat horizontally over her head and bring his back down swiftly towards her knee. break.gif (Stop Music) Bad roared out in complete agony as Yang stood over him with a blank look on her face. Yang: Should I make an "I broke the Bat" pun? ...Nah. Anyways, sorry 'bout that, bud. That's just why you don't mess with Yang Xiao Long! She turned to walk away, but then noticed the bat sitting besides Bad. She decided to go check it out while he was still on the floor, writhing in pain. Yang: Calm down, I didn't break it. Yang went over and picked the bat up. It looked like any normal old bat. Felt normal too. So why was it that she felt like she was getting hit harder than she ever had before? Suddenly, she heard a roar of pure rage behind her and turned around to see Bad's fist flying towards her face''. The punch connected hard and caused Yang to drop the bat while she staggered backwards, blood trickling down her face. Bad picked up the bat, leaped in the air, and swung the weapon downwards. Yang rolled out of the way as Bad's bat made contact with the ground and caused the building to collapse. The high school girl ran out of the building before it was destroyed and looked back at it. ''Yang: Jeez...that dude was insane. Suddenly, Metal Bat's hand, still gripping his bat, shot through the rubble and the rest of his body followed. Bad: You think I'm crazy now! You ain't seen nothing yet! '' '' Amazed that he was still alive, Yang simply stood there in awe. Bad rushed forward quickly and raised his bat over his head smashing his bat down towards Yang. Snapping out of her daze and realizing she had no time to flee, she had the idea to fire a red bullet from Ember Cecila towards his bat causing an explosion that didn't harm either of them, but just to prove as a distraction. She rolled back from the smoke and fired a blast of energy towards where she thought Metal Bat was causing another large explosion. However, she saw Metal Bat come out of the fire with his bat in hand. Bad: KILLING MOVE! SAVAGE TORNADO! With that, Bad proceeded to spin around in a circle creating a small tornado heading towards Yang quickly. As soon as it reached Yang, the hits from the bat started to clash with Yang's Ember Cecila crossed in a X formation causing sparks to fly all around. Yang steps back and smiles. Yang: Man, you're one...crazy...dude. She said this slowly as she saw a single strand of her blond hair falling slowly towards the ground. Bad watched Yang's eye twitch as she started to look at the hair on the ground. Bad: Um...the hell are you doing? Yang slowly and quietly looked up at Bad and started to chuckle a bit before her hair started to catch on fire, her eyes turned red, and and she clashed her fists together sending bursts of fire flying. angry.gif Yang: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Bad: OHSH-'' Yang punched him in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to spray blood everywhere. She then punched him in the ribs causing him to cough up more blood, before finally jumping in the air and sending her fist down on the top of Bad's head, causing him to fall to both knees, barely being able to stand, using his bat to prop himself up from falling on his face. Yang ran over and slid on her knees to uppercut Bad, but he still didn't fall. She stood up to punch him again, but he didn't fall. ''Yang: ...What is going on? This makes no sense, why are you still standing? She punched him in the ribs when he stood up to his full height, but he still didn't fall. He readied his bat again with blood on his face. Bad: To hell with sense, it's fighting spirit. With that, Yang and Bad readied themselves for the second round, Sembelance and Fighting Spirit by their side. MB vs YXL Round 2-2.png Bad, amped with his fighting spirit swung at Yang faster than he had before, but the Powerhouse of Team RWBY was able to sidestep the attack and began to deliver a barrage of quick and heavy blows towards her opponent. However, Bad was able to block all of the attacks with his bat before once again slamming his bat on the ground causing a mini earthquake on the ground. Yang backflipped backwards and fired an orange, long-range bullet towards Bat, who dodged it. Yang: So this is what they've been training us for... She then fired a blast at the ground, launching her towards Bad who jumped in the air above her, and slammed his bat down on her back, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the ground. She spit out blood and tried to get up using a nearby lamppost. Her eyes turned a bright red as she looked shot a blast of energy down at her feet and flew into the air towards Bad, feet first kicking him straight in the face. kick.gif The attack sent Bad flying backwards into another lamppost causing it to fall over. While he was using his bat to get up, Yang came up behind him and put him in a headlock, like she did with Tifa. Yang: Alright, let's try this again! Before she could fire Ember Cecila, Metal Bat raised his bat over his head and slammed it down, hitting Yang right on the top of her head. She fell back and roared, with her hair catching on fire. She noticed a manhole cover on the ground and stomped on the edge of it, causing it to fly up, then punched it towards Bad, who hit it back at the High Schooler. Yang then growled and hit it towards a building, completely destroying the wall of it and heading to the other side of town. 5706912-1994660891-yang_.gif Other Side of Town (Stop Music) Saitama and Speed of Sound Sonic stood in a forest with Sonic smirking at Saitama while the One Punch Man scratching his bald head. Sonic: Saitama, it is time we end this rivalry! Saitama: I just wanted a peaceful walk in the fo-'' Saitama was interrupted by the manhole cover slamming into a tree causing it to snap it in half and fall over. While Sonic was distracted, Saitama walked away, trying to avoid a fight. ''Back to the Fight Yang jumped in the air and slammed her fists down on the ground shaking the ground, causing Metal Bat to lose his balance and stumble. The Huntress runs up to him and knees him in the gut, causing him to keel over. Long then picks him up and throws him towards a fire hydrant, which Bad hits hard, hard enough for it to break and spray water everywhere. But Bad still stood up bat in hand. Yang: Why won't you just stay down? Bad: Cause I'm not going to die until I break yer skull. Bad then ran up to the side of Yang and hit Yang in her right arm, the result being it to snap in half. She yelped in agony and held it tightly. Bad: KILLING MOVE! DRAGON THRASHING! Metal Bat ran up quickly to Yang and started to swing his bat wildly at her, but she was able to jump back in time and fire a blast of kinetic energy. Before it hit Bad, she fired an explosive bullet, causing the both of them to make contact with Bad. The two caused a giant explosion completely engulfing Bad and a nearby building in flames. Yang smiled and fell to one knee. Yang: Finally, it's over. She looked up and saw Bad casually walking out of the fire. bad walking.png Yang: ...No. This isn't happening! You're a monster! She leaped in the air and tried to punch Bad in his face, but Bad sidestepped and got his bat ready. Bad: You got it wrong, lady. I just kill them. He swung it, hitting Yang straight in the side of her face, not only snapping her neck, but actually causing it to fly off of her body. Her head hit the ground, with blood spilling out of it while her body fell to the ground. Bad: I told you to stay out of my way for a good reason. Wait...what time is it? DAMMIT, I'M GOING TO MISS IT Results Bad is seen running towards uptown to make the recital while Yang's body is burning in the fire. Analysis Boomstick: Damn. Another wife crossed off the list. And she just turned 18 too. *Sigh* Wiz: ...That's all you can think about. Anyways, this battle was pretty clear-cut. Yes, Yang may have been the better and more experienced fighter, Bad was ultimately better and just about everything else. By far, too. Boomstick: Metal Bat's taken on much stronger foes than Yang on a daily basis, and most of the time, he doesn't go all out. Wiz: Both Aura and Fighting Spirit have clear limits, but for entirely different reasons. Yang's Aura depletes over time during a match, and since Sembelance derives from Aura, Yang's power wouldn't have been anywhere as potent. Boomstick: Fighting Spirit, however, is more or less like a Healing Factor. It can be overtaxed or get hit hard enough so it wouldn't work anymore, but he can keep fighting as long as he's able to. It can't run out. Wiz: Given that Bad is much more durable than Yang, the angrier that she gets, the harder she punches, and the stronger Metal Bat will get. Boomstick "Oh but, Wiz! Yang only lost to the Ice Cream Chick cause she fought more monsters than Metal Bat!" Wiz: Both have had their feats with them fighting monsters all day, but Bad's fight with Garou is much more impressive than Yang's fight with Neopolitan for many reasons. Yes, she fought more, but Yang has had experience fighting Grimm before while Bad was put up against different monsters for the first time. Boomstick: And yeah, both were "saved", but Bad was still ready to fight while Yang was on the verge of death before she was saved by Raven. Wiz: Also, given the fact that Bad can go up against a monster that's almost the size of a city then go up against a being that can outclassed him at first, then survive long enough to match him just shows how far above Yang he is. Boomstick: Well, this fight was a Home Run for Bad, but hopefully Team RWBY can find the iron-y in this. I guess Yang couldn't handle the heat. Wiz: The winner is Metal Bat. '' MB winner-3.png|If Metal Bat Wins '' Winner: Metal Bat *'''- Worse Fighter''' *'''- Less Experience''' *'+ More level-headed' *'+ Stronger' *'+ Faster' *'+ More durable' *'+ Smarter' *'+ Better Strategist' Loser: Yang Xiao Long ' sad yang.gif ' *'+ Better Fighter' *'+ More Experienced' *'''- Less level-headed ' *'- Weaker''' *'''- Slower''' *'''- Less Durable''' *'''- Less Intelligent''' *'''- Worse at strategy''' 'Next Time' Next_Time_1.gif Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Ah, Britain. A place usually recognized for such things as tea and crumpets. A perfect society. But even in such a beautiful land, evil can strike. Fortunately we have heroes to protect us from said evil. Only two questions remain: Who's better? and who will live to defend another day? Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs One Punch Man' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles